Pakunoda
Summary Pakunoda (パクノダ, Pakunoda) was member #9 or #6 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Her physical strength ranked eleventh in the group. Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Pakunoda Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely late 20's to early 30's Classification: Human, Nen User, Thief, Phantom Troupe Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; Pakunoda is able to use the 4 basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Markswoman (Highly skilled with firearms), Memory Manipulation (Pakunoda is able to read the memories of anyone she makes physical contact with. It is impossible to fool her with irrelevant thought process or trying to forget because her power allows her to draw out the "purest" form of memory. She is also capable of transferring her memories by shooting someone with a bullet infused with her memory), High Pain Tolerance (Unfazed by having a broken arm and having one of her teeth kicked out), Stealth Mastery (Pakunoda managed to tail Gon and Killua without being noticed) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (One of the weaker Troupe members, but is still far stronger than an average Nen user and should be superior to Kortopi. Easily broke Squala's arm and restrained him without any difficulty) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Chrollo, Nobunaga, Machi, and Shizuku in their pursuit of Kurapika) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted both Gon and Killua into the air without any difficulty. Ranks 11th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe, where all members are endowed with superhuman strength) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Class (Relatively unscathed by a kick from Gon, even whilst off-guard and not using Ren, who is able to shatter holes into thick stone walls) Stamina: Immensely High. As a Phantom Troupe member, she should have exceptional stamina, even for an average Nen user. Range: Tens of meters via Nen techniques and firearms Standard Equipment: A six-shot revolver used for combat and for her Nen ability Intelligence: Above Average. Pakunoda is a highly skilled Nen user and fighter. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Memory Bomb is not a combat ability and deals no damage whatsoever. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychometry:' Pakunoda can "read" the conscious thoughts of any person she is in physical contact with and can extract memories by asking specific questions. Trying to fool Pakunoda by creating irrelevant conscious thoughts or false information is impossible since Pakunoda can extract her target's purest memories. The information she collects is highly useful in exposing weaknesses and secrets, especially in finding out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail. Pakunoda's ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it, although the length of time that she can glimpse through was never precisely specified; she is able to see at least the very recent past. *'Memory Bomb (記憶弾メモリーボム Recollection Bullet):' Pakunoda also can share her memories by shooting them into another person's head using a revolver and conjured Nen bullets called Memory Bombs. This is not a combat ability and does no damage. However, if she shoots someone with a memory of their own, said memory is erased indefinitely. Gallery Genei_pak.jpg|Pakunoda's anime design Pakunoda_keywords_only.png|Keywords from her Psychometry ability MemoryBomb.png|Memory Bomb Shot_by_memory_bomb.png|Troupe members shot by Memory Bomb Pakunoda_Nen.gif|Pakunoda's proficiency with firearms Pakunoda_Gon_Killua_Machi_35678.jpg|Pakunoda interrogating Gon and Killua Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 9 Category:Chi Users Category:Memory Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fear Users